I've Had Enough
by Tsuiyo Theta
Summary: And every night I will save your life, and every night I will be with you. Cause every night I will lay awake in my dream...of an absolution..." Rated M for rape, torture, and violence. COMPLETE, OVER AND DONE WITH! Even still, I still want reviews!
1. I Thought You Loved Me

Chapter 1: I Thought You Loved Me

Amy was sitting on her, holding her knees to her chest. She was rocking herself, trying to calm down. She never believed it would happen, not to her and especially not from the one she loved. Sure he probably found her annoying, but she never believed he _hated _her to the point of harming her. She never believed he hated her at all. The memory of that day haunted her still, no matter how hard she tried to forget it.

**-**_**Flashback, Yesterday Thursday September 27 1348 Hours**_**-**

_Amy was as happy as ever. She was dressed in her regular clothes, about to go on her daily run to search for "her" Sonic. She was sure she was going to get him today, as she was everyday. But for some reason, this day she was sure that something very special was going to happen between her and Sonic. She giggled as to what it would be. As she headed towards the door, what she didn't expect was a knock at her door. She opened it and was obviously overjoyed to see it was Sonic. "Oh Sonic," Amy said. "I'm so glad to see you! This is _such _a great surprise!"_

_Sonic pushed her off and forcefully kissed her. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, snaking it around hers. She was stunned. She wasn't sure what to think. She had always pictured their first kiss...differently. After about ten seconds, she attempted to pull away from him, but he wouldn't allow it. He held the kiss for one minute before pulling away. She looked into his eyes. They weren't they same emerald-green they she was used to. Instead they were glazed over. She picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. "Sonic?" Amy asked with a hint of fear. Sonic said nothing. He walked up the stairs to her bedroom. He opened the door with his free hand. Sonic threw her down onto the bed. She tried to get away, understanding what was about to happen. With Sonic being male, he could easily overpower her and hold her down on the bed. _(**A/N: **I'm not saying females are inferior to males here at all. It is just a fact. Sonic is indeed stronger than Amy.) _Sonic eyed her as if she were a piece of meat waiting to be eaten and laid down on top of her. At this point Amy was starting to cry. "Sonic...," Amy sobbed. "Please...don't do it." Sonic didn't listen. He forcefully kissed her again. This time though, Amy pulled away. When she did, she could see the rage in his eyes. "BITCH! You betta sit there and enjoy this mother-fucker!" Sonic berated her. Now tears were fully coming from her eyes. Never had Sonic spoken to her this way. He kissed her again. He slowly slipped off her dress and top. Then he...then he..._

_**-End Flashback-**_

One could guess what happened after that. She was crying into her knees now. She had been sitting there since the events of yesterday afternoon. She never expected Sonic to do something so terrible to her. Not only is she traumatized and scarred for life, now she is probably going to birth somebody's child...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rouge was a strong-minded and independent young woman. She could handle the toughest of situations: Escaping exploding security holds, assisting in stopping a space station from crashing into a planet, finding jewels in the tiniest nooks and crannies, battling a super powerful chaos induced robot, fighting against a race of aliens, dealing with an ancient robot, and even fighting against age-old fire gods. But what had happened to her just a day ago, the pain...it...it just made her cry. She had rarely, if ever, cried before. She knew why though. The pain-it was in her heart, her emotions. The battles she had helped in, the fights she had fought, the pain were from guns, lasers and various firearms. But this pain...it was from knowing that the one she loved would hurt her so deeply.

_Shadow...why?_

That painful question echoed through mind, searching for an answer. It seemed as though that question would be searching aimlessly forever. She was crying into her knees now, letting the pain out. It made her feel somewhat better, but she knew talking to someone would be best.

She wondered who she could talk to. She decided a random number would be best. Once the number was picked, she pressed TALK. A couple of rings then a voice came up. "Hello? Who is this?"

_Sonic the Hedgehog..._

She and Sonic had never really been the best of friends. They'd been more like allies most of the time, teaming up when the situation called for it. But at this point talking to anyone would make her feel better.

"Sonic? This is Rouge," her voice came shakily over the phone.

"Rouge? Rouge, what's wrong?" Sonic knew something was wrong because of two things. 1) Rouge's voice was shaking from some obvious trauma and 2) She never called him to talk casually.

"Well...," she began tearfully. "Shadow...he...he..." She broke down.

Sonic was beginning to fume on the other side of the line. "What!? What did Shadow do!?" He nearly yelled.

"H..a...m.," she mumbled.

"Huh? What was that?" Sonic asked.

".e..pe..e" she said a bit louder, but still too soft to hear.

"What? Speak up. I can't hear you!"

"HE RAPED ME!!" Rouge yelled. Suddenly, all she heard was a dial-tone. "Hello? Sonic? Are you still there?" No answer. Even though he had hung up, she thought she could distinctly hear someone yell "Goddammit Shadow!" in the distance.


	2. You've Gone Too Far This Time!

**A/N: **Wow!

I'm _shocked _at how many people actually read this story!! And I'm not being sarcastic either! Really…

As of right now, March 31st, just the first chapter got a total of _81 _hits! That's awesome. Because of this, I may even consider writing a sequel. I just wish someone would **REVIEW**!!!! Especially the one person who put this story in their favorites! You _know _who you are because you are the ONLY person who put the story in your favorites as of March 31st! I'm not going to say your name because I know that you know who I'm talking to.

If any of you like my story then _say so_! Please!

Anyway, here is Chapter 2 of _I've Had Enough_!

Chapter 2: You've Gone Too Far This Time!

Many people are under the false impression that Shadow the Hedgehog cannot get any angrier than he already is. Those people are wrong. When someone harms an innocent person say, an anthropomorphic pink hedgehog, he can become very violent. When that person is say, an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog, he can become extremely deadly.

Shadow never really took to Sonic very well. Sure they teamed up at times, such as in the situation of the Space Colony ARK. He'd only worked with Sonic because of Maria's wish. When Metal Sonic transformed, he had lost his memory and therefore didn't remember how much he hated him. With the invasion of Black Doom and the Black Arms...he'd been completely confused about his past.

Not to be taken wrong, he didn't have any romantic feelings for Amy but he felt the same way about her as many others did-he was angered that anyone would harm an innocent person, no matter how annoying that person was. He already didn't like Sonic, but he was going to exploit his raping her for an excuse to seriously injure him. He was planning on visiting Rouge, as he hadn't seen her in a week, but Amy had mysteriously obtained his phone number and told him of Sonic's impure actions.

"SONIKKU WIND SHADOW!"

Shadow quickly recognized the voice as Sonic's, even though he was speaking Japanese for some strange reason, but before he could act on it, a swirl of blue wind appeared around him and threw him off balance. He could see the blue hedgehog racing towards him out of the corner of his eye. He gathered himself and performed a leg sweep to trip Sonic. "CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow yelled. Sonic rolled out of the way just as the spears of chaos hit his previous position. Sonic stood with one hand to the ground. "You've hit a new low this time Shadow!" Sonic called out.

"Me? Hmph! You're the one who's gone too far, blue hedgehog!" They performed repeated homing attacks, bouncing off of each other. They finally landed. "Hurting the one you are supposed to love!" Shadow finished.

Sonic ran over to Shadow, jumped into the air and attacked him with repeated kicks with his fast legs. Shadow quickly blocked by crossing his arms in an "X" over his chest. "What-are-you-talk-ing-ab-out?" Sonic said between kicks.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, hedgehog!" Shadow said angrily, still blocking. "You raped Amy!"

Sonic's eyes grew wide and he faltered in his kicks for fifty milliseconds, just enough time for Shadow to grab Sonic's feet, twist him around in midair clockwise, and slam him down to ground with his elbow. Sonic went down on the ground on his back, hard. "What kind of sick joke is this!?" Sonic screamed in shock. Shadow raised his hand and yelled "CHAOS SPEAR!!" Sonic rolled to the right just as the spears of chaos energy hit his previous position. He flipped to his feet. "I would never rape Amy!" Sonic defended. "If you've forgotten, I _love _her! I'd be damned to hell before I do anything to hurt her!" He ran over to Shadow and was about to connect his fist with his jaw when Shadow grabbed his fist. Shadow was about to punch Sonic, when Sonic stopped him with his free hand. They stood there, struggling to hit the other and stop the other from hitting him.

"That doesn't explain why she called me and told me you did!" Shadow countered.

"What!?" Sonic exclaimed. Then he remembered why he was looking for Shadow. "Oh, so you're Mr. High And Mighty aren't you?"

"What are you getting at, faker?"

"You're saying I hurt someone I love? Well, what about you!?"

"What are talking about?"

Sonic smirked cockily. "That's right, Shadow! Rouge called me and told me what you did to her!"

Shadow seemed confused. "What I d- I haven't seen her in a week!"

"Don't play dumb! I _know _you raped her!"

Shadow and Sonic both released their holds on each other. They both ducked as each other's wild punch flew over their head. "You're a lot more demented than I thought, Shadow," Sonic said. disgusted. "Raping your girlfriend- that's low and sick."

Shadow threw quick and strategic punches at Sonic's face. Sonic quickly moved his head with each punch. "If you weren't listening earlier, I said that I haven't seen her in a week. I was about to visit her when Amy called me and said _you _raped _her_."

Sonic considered this as Shadow's punches stopped. Shadow was never one to lie. Sure he joined with the evil side many times, but he never actually _lied_. He held up his hands in the "time-out" signal. "Hold up there, Shads," Sonic said. "What did you just say?"

"I said I hadn't seen Rouge in a week," Shadow repeated.

"That's strange," Sonic mused. "Rouge told me that you raped her just yesterday. And I haven't seen Amy in a while either."

"Amy told me the same thing," Shadow realized. If you could see the expression that dawned on their faces you'd think that they had just been struck by lightning.

"So neither of us raped our girlfriends," Sonic concluded.

"So it seems, blue hedgehog," Shadow confirmed.

"Something tells me that they aren't going to agree with us as easily," Sonic said.

"Your right for once," Shadow agreed, "How about I go talk to Amy, and you go talk to Rouge."

"Sounds like a plan," Sonic said. Shadow ran to the left and Sonic ran to the right. After five seconds they ran in the opposite directions. "Wrong way," they both said as they past each other a second time.

**A/N: **And don't forget to **REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	3. It Wasn't Me! I Swear!

**A/N: **Whoo-hoo! Eighty-one hits! And prior to the posting of this chapter, three people have added this story to their favorites, and one of those three people added it to their alert's list. Again, you know who you are, so there's no reason to name names. And special thanks to the one who added me to their favorite author's list. Thank you very much!

I can't believe this story appeals to people in the Russian Federation…

Anyway, here's Chapter Three! Enjoy!

Chapter 3: It Wasn't Me! I Swear!

Amy was still crying into her knees. She had called Shadow earlier in desperation. She figured out later that that was probably a mistake, considering Shadow's violent nature. And also because of his saying how he would "kill that bitch-ass mother-fucker" before he hung up. She hoped for the best.

Amy suddenly sat up as she saw a flash of light appear beside her. It was none other Shadow, who had used Chaos Control to get inside. "Hey, Shadow," she said drearily.

"Hello, Amy," Shadow uncharacteristically greeted. "How are you?"

"Still shaken," Amy answered. "Thanks. Why even bother asking?"

"Because," Shadow said, inching closer. "I care about you."

Amy scooted over a bit, feeling uncomfortable with Shadow's strange behavior. "That's...good to, uh, know."

Shadow moved closer to her. "And you know what else?"

Amy was backing up, looking for any possible means of escape. Shadow was seriously weirding her out. "Uh, what?"

Shadow was on the bed with Amy now. "I love you."

That did it. "Wellitwasniceseeingyoushadowbutireallyreallythinkthatyoushouldbegoingnow...,"Amy rambled.

Shadow placed his finger on her lips, halting further speech. "Shut up and fuck."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Get in, explain, and get out. _That was Sonic's strategy. _Get in, explain, and get out. _He didn't want to have to spend one second longer in Rouge's house than he had to. _Get in, explain, and get out. _Okay, he was ready. He stood on her doorstep and knocked. He heard scrambling, a crash, and a scream. Sonic became worried. "Rouge! Open up!"

A voice, strangely resembling his own, was heard. "Stop screaming, bitch!"

That was all for Sonic. He rushed and broke down the door. He went in the direction of the scream. What Sonic saw startled him. He saw...himself...straddling Rouge the Bat. He stumbled backwards a few steps. Apparently, the other "Sonic" (who shall be called the Anti-Sonic) was shocked as well. He jumped off of Rouge and out of the window. Sonic jumped onto the bed and out of the window as well in a neat somersault. He went after Anti-Sonic, who was several steps ahead of him. "Get back here, you bastard!"

"Not a chance, asswipe!" Anti-Sonic taunted.

Sonic sped up and tackled the pervert to the ground. They fought for a few seconds until Anti-Sonic punched Sonic across the lip. Sonic ignored the iron taste in his mouth and held him down to the ground.

"You know your girlfriend gives great head..," Anti-Sonic continued to taunt.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Sonic yelled, holding the offending copy down harder by the throat.

"Her pussy is so tight-"

Sonic was about to snap his neck when Shadow showed up.

"Sonic, stop!" Shadow commanded.

"Why should I!?" Sonic asked, his usual lighthearted and cheerful nature having deserted him hours ago.

"That would be letting the bastard off too easily," Shadow explained.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sonic grudgingly agreed. An expression of mixed horror and realization appeared on Sonic's face.

Shadow took notice. "What?"

"If he's here...then whoever else is involved in this has to be at Amy's house! You've got to get over there, now!"

"No," Shadow disagreed. "You need to get over there and save her." He hoisted the perverted Sonic clone off of his back and into the air and gave him a death stare. "I'll take care of this one." Shadow reached into his pocket and tossed Sonic a handgun.

"What's this for?" Sonic asked.

Shadow gave Sonic a look that said "You stupid, ignorant, idiot!". "Kill that bastard when you find him."

"No," Sonic said. "We don't take lives Shadow." Some of his sanity begun to return to him as he attempted to put the gun back into Shadow's hands.

Shadow shook his head and pushed the gun back. "Sonic, none of the enemies we have faced have ever done acts so vile and unholy as these two. They are worse than Eggman, Black Doom, or even Mephiles the Dark. They may have attempted to take control of the world and they may have even attempted to kill innocent humans. But these two...they commited the most heinous and sinful act of all: using your superior ability or strength to take advantage of a weaker vessel. These two _deserve _to die. Now go! Amy's sure to be in trouble."

Sonic nodded, truly moved by Shadow's speech, not expecting someone like him to have read the Bible. He raced towards Amy's house as fast as he could.

Once he was sure that sonic was out of earshot, Shadow turned back to the Anti-Sonic. "The only reason I told him not to kill you was because I wanted to do it myself."

The Anti-Sonic seemed truly fearful now, having lost all of his cockiness. "W-what are you g-going to do to me?"

Shadow merely laughed-a horrible, evil laugh that sent shudders down the clone's spine. Shadow continued laughing as he Chaos Controlled away.


	4. You've Reached Your End!

**A/N: ...**

Um...sorry, I guess. I wanted to make sure that this story was as perfect as I possibly could make it. Or that it was as good as it could possibly could be. Here it is and be sure to **REVIEW!!!!**

Chapter 4: You've Reached Your End!

Sonic was going faster than he ever had before.

Sonic knew that Shadow wanted to deal with Sonic clone himself-he did not care-he wanted to take out the Shadow clone anyway.

Never had he ever dealt with a villain so...so..._dishonorable_...as the clones. Shadow was right.

These fuckers needed to die.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Shadow clone was stubbornly persistent. And not in a good way either. Right now, he was just trying to restrain Amy long enough for him to...

"Grr!" he growled viciously. "Hold still, bitch!"

Amy's eyes were flowing with tears at the moment. She was fighting to keep him off of her. "NO!!! I won't let it happen again!"

"You will!" the Anti-Shadow threatened, treating the whole thing as if it were foreplay. "And you're gonna like it!"

Suddenly, the door flew in. Sonic appeared, gun pointed at the Anti-Shadow. "Sonic!" Amy exclaimed, not sure whether to be relieved or even more worried.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!!" Sonic demanded.

"Hey, can't you see I'm busy?" the Anti-Shadow said passively.

Sonic definitely was not in the mood for jokes. "I SAID GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!!!! NOW, YOU BASTARD!!!!"

The Anti-Shadow got up off of Amy and stood directly in front of the gun Sonic was holding. "What do you think you're doing with that?" He asked teasingly. "Do you think you're going to shoot me with that?" He spread out his arms and legs, as if to widen the target. "Well, go ahead, Sonic the Hedgehog! Let's see what you're made of!"

They both stood there for what seemed like hours, with Amy watching, too transfixed by fear to even think of escaping or to call the authorities. Sonic held the gun directly where the Anti's heart, finger ready to pull the trigger. The clone smiled cockily.

Sonic closed his eyes and sighed as he dropped the gun. The clone laughed derisively. "I knew you wouldn't do it. You're weak, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic clenced his fists and gritted his teeth. He raised his hands and yelled, "CHAOS SPEAR!!"

The Anti-Shadow fell to the ground, a look of victory and defeat mixed in features as he never had anytime to completely switch as the spears of chaos pierced him through his empty, black-coloured heart.

"No," Sonic said flatly. "I'm stronger than you'll ever know. Filthy bastard." He looked towards Amy, who still was fearfully looking at him. "Amy...," Sonic said as he walked through the puddle of dark crimson towards her.

Amy backed away. "Get away from me!" she declared behind tears of agony.

"Amy," Sonic said in a low tone of voice, as if he were speaking to an injured animal lying alongside the road. "It's okay. It really is-".

Amy was holding her hammer in a stance that told Sonic that she was ready to bash his brains out at any moment. "Lies!! ALL FUCKIN' LIES!!!!" she declared as she held the hammer threateningly.

Sonic backed up, hands in the air. "Amy...please, listen. It wasn't me or Shadow that did this to you. It was-".

"Get out of here!" Amy exclaimed. "NOW!!!"

"What?" Sonic asked. "Please, just listen to me for a moment."

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!" Amy yelled. She had dropped the hammer and was now holding the gun in her hands, ready to fire.

"Please listen, Amy," Sonic pleaded. He grabbed her by the wrist and looked her in the eyes.

Amy looked him the eyes. Her somewhat hardened expression softened. There was no hatred in his eyes. There was no impure lust, nor was there any glazed-over look in his eyes. There was only the emerald green eyes that she had come to love and were filled with genuine worry. She now knew that this was the one that she loved.

"Oh...Sonic," Amy said as she dropped the gun and hugged him. "I'm...sorry...I didn't...," she said through a stream of tears.

"No, Amy," Sonic said. "There's no need for you to apologize. I'm the one that should be sorry. I should've been here to protect you."

"Sonic...," Amy said said. "There's no reason..."

"Yes there is," Sonic said. "Today, I'm making you a solemn promise. I'll make sure that nothing like this ever happens to you ever again," Sonic said, hugging Amy close. "I swear it."

Amy said nothing. She continued to cry. But now it seemed like her tears were not ones of agony and fear, but of happiness, knowing that the struggle was finally over.

* * *

**A/N: **And don't forget to **REVIEW!!!!** I'm considering a sequel and I need to know that ENOUGH people are interested in this story. It's gotten plenty of hits, but those just might be people clicking on the story and then exiting out before even going through the first chapter. The only surefire way that I know that people like it is if YOU, the reader **REVIEW!!!!**


	5. You Did This!

**A/N: **Okay, so we've finally reached the fifth and final chapter. It seemed like ages, didn't it? Or is that just me?

...

Anyway, as I stated last chapter, I'm considering a sequel _You've Done Enough_, but I need to make sure that people will actually read it. So, in order to do that, I _need _for you all to **REVIEW!!!!** That is one of the basic ways for an author to see whether people enjoy his/her work, both in and out of . Well, that and fanletters, but there is no way in hell that I'm giving out my address.

I hope I've got this torture scene right. Tell me what you think about it. I know that at least one person was BEGGING for the Shadow to kill the Anti-Sonic. Again, you know who you are because you are the ONLY person that ever asked.

So now...

*dramatic fanfare*

Here's the final chapter!

Chapter 5: Who Could've Done This!?

The Anti-Sonic struggled in Shadow's strong grip, his hand still wrapped tightly around his neck as they walked. "Wh-what do you w-want w-with me?" the clone rasped, choking slightly.

"Information," Shadow answered dangerously as they approached a steel wall. Shadow threw the clone at the wall fiercely. Immediately, shackles appeared around the clone's wrists and ankles, chaining him to the wall. Shadow approached and gripped the clone by the chin, staring him directly in the eye with an eternal death stare. "You _will _tell me who sent you to do this."

"I-I don't remember," the Anti-Sonic replied.

The Anti-Sonic immediately regretted the answer as Shadow pulled his head back from the wall and then forcefully pushed it back against the reinforced steel plating of it, opening a wound on the back of his head. "You better remember like your miserable life depends on it, you fucking prick!" Shadow threatened.

The cowardly Anti-Sonic was already close to tears. "P-please! I really don't remember! It's all f-foggy."

"Do you need help refreshing your memory?" Shadow asked, taking out a gun and pointing it directly at the Anti-Sonic's forehead, still with his hand placed firmly about the clone's chin. "Do you think this will help?" he asked in a very dry humour.

The Anti knew that he was not kidding-he was prepared to fire the gun at any time. At this point, the clone was wailing piteously. "Okay, okay! I'll tell you!"

Shadow did not move the gun away at all. "Who sent you!?"

"It was-Doctor Eggman...," the clone answered.

Shadow moved the gun away from the clone's forehead, much to his relief. The relief, however was immediately replaced by pain as Shadow fired the gun straight into his left thigh. "Shall I move a little to the right?" Shadow asked, again in his very twisted sense of humour. "Or are you going to tell me who _really _did this!?"

The Anti-Sonic was crying his eyes out as blood poured from his leg. "It's true!" he claimed. "The Doctor created me and sent me on this mission!"

Shadow leaped upon him (an amazing feat considering he was only a few inches away from him) this time with a dagger at the ready. He tore into the clone's chest, purposely missing his heart and dragged it painfully down, all the way to his stomach. "Who else was involved!?" Shadow demanded. "The Doctor would never have done this on his own unless someone pushed him to. Who else!?"

"E-epsilon Th-theta," the Anti-Sonic declared through a wall of tears.

With one swift motion, Shadow sliced through the Anti-Sonic's neck, decapitating him skillfully and ending his pain forever. "Thank you for your services," Shadow said. "You now have my permission to rot in hell." With that, he Chaos Controlled away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ah, Sonic the Hedgehog," a pure black figure said to himself while looking at a computer monitor. "You're smarter than I first perceived. Although, I never really got the chance to battle you." He paused. "And Shadow, your strength is perhaps enough to rival even mine. And your creativity knows no bounds." He suddenly felt a presence behind him. He was not at all surprised-he knew who it was without even turning around. "I'm impressed. I never expected the results of your little creations to be that...satisfying."

"I never meant for them to do that," Doctor Eggman responded. "I created them to kill Sonic and Shadow-that was all."

"A little bit of 'extra attachments' never hurt."

"No, but these did!" Eggman cried. "I gave you these clones, thinking that your only objective was to eliminate Sonic and Shadow. These clones were going to accomplish just that. But you-" He pointed an accusative finger at the black figure. "-you recreated them. You sabotaged their original objective to satisfy your own sick desire of seeing their girlfriends violated."

The black figure just sat back in his chair and shrugged. "It's all about planning Doctor. Everything is going where I want it to."

"What kind of sick, twisted plan involves the rape and mental scarring of innocent women!?" Eggman exclaimed.

"Please, like Rouge is all that innocent,' Epsilon said dismissively. He sat up. "Since when did you grow a conscience?"

"I've only ever tried to build Mainlander, the greatest empire in the universe!" He pumped his fists into the air as he said this. "But you are trying to wipe out an entire race of people, and possibly an entire universe to create your precious Dark Realm."

Epsilon crossed his arms, a fierce expression on his face as he remained silent.

"I'm done with this," Eggman said. "Even as a notorious super villain, I have more honor than you. Farewell, Epsilon."

"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere, _Dokuto_ _Egguman_," Epsilon threatened as he snapped his fingers.

Neo Metal Sonic dropped down from the ceiling. "Good to see you again, Doctor. How long has it been?"

"What is this?" Eggman demanded to know.

Epsilon's relaxed tone returned to him. "Oh I'd say I'm either planning to imprison you for life and torture you or I'm planning to just kill you. I can't really decide." He waved a clawed hand dismissively in Neo Metal's direction. "Why don't you decide for me?"

Metal cackled. "Good, because I've already made my decision."

Eggman looked hard into Metal's red eyes. "What are you doing-"

He never finished his sentence. Metal's sharp claws made sure that he would never speak again.

"And so it begins, Neo Metal," Epsilon said. "Soon this universe will be mine to rule." And then, Epsilon Theta, Zenith Theta's embodiment of evil laughed-it was an evil, maniacal cackle that even the Joker would be jealous of.

The universe needed to brace itself.

A new age of villainy was born.

_**The End**_

**A/N: **Don't forget to **REVIEW!!!! **

Also, **PLEASE **visit my profile and vote in the poll. There, I've posted a question "Would you like a sequel to my story, I've Had Enough?" I need a total of **20 **votes for yes, no matter what the reason before I post the sequel. Also, if I get **10 **positive reviews for this chapter asking for a sequel, then I will also write one for that reason. But the poll is the main tool I'm using here. If I will keep this going for a week. If, by then at least **20** people have not answered "yes" for whatever reason in the poll, then I **WILL NOT** write a sequel. It's just that simple. But I've really already "started" writing it. It's really more of a rough draft. A _really really _rough draft.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE _PLEASE _VOTE IN THE POLL AND REVIEW!!!!**

**Update! (04/24/09): **The polls and voting are closed! Go to my profile, and you will be able to see the results. If there are 20 or more people saying yes, then a sequel will appear soon! If there are 19 or less, then I will think about a sequel, depending on how many did say yes. Thank you for your support and farewell!

Until next time!


End file.
